


All The Things I Don't Talk About

by MysteryWriter36



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Masochism, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Scratching, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: House makes an accidental discovery.





	All The Things I Don't Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> It doesnt go past making out, but I decided with the added element of kink + the prompt being "finding out what the other likes sexually" to just mark it M.
> 
> Title from "A Pearl" by Mitski because I've had that on repeat for hours

They were making out when it happened.

It was the third time House had taken Chase somewhere private just to kiss him. Just to hold him close and _maybe_ get a little sexual, like they were doing it all for the first time.

Maybe it was the trauma making it feel like uncharted territory to kiss each other and feel so relaxed. Trauma making them take it slow, making them be gentle with each other, like one move that's too rough could cause the other to break.

They don't talk much during their alone time. They just kiss and pull at clothes without any real intent. Sometimes Chase grinds on House, and sometimes House grinds back. Sometimes House's hands find their way under Chase's shirt, and sometimes Chase doesn't stop him.

Today, House's hands are running up his sides, his chest, his back- feeling every bit of skin Chase will allow him to touch. And then, without thinking anything of it, House's nails lightly drag down the skin of Chase's back, and he feels Chase gasp into his mouth and shiver. He pulls back to see Chase staring at him, eyes wide.

He grins. "You liked that."

Chase clears his throat. "No I didn't."

House drags his nails down Chase's back again, drawing out a soft moan and another shiver as Chase's eyes flutter shut.

"Fine," he says. "Maybe I did."

"Masochist," House says teasingly, pressing a kiss to Chase's neck. He settles both hands on Chase's back, just under his shoulder blades, and drags his nails all the way down to Chase's hips.

"H-House," he whimpers. "You're going to leave marks."

"Don't worry," he replies, "I'll kiss them all better when we're done."

Chase melts at that. He doesn't have a single complaint for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
